


Hidden Thoughts

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General Poetry, Literature, Poetry, Urban & Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just came up with this...like 2 minutes ago...so comment and tell me what u think.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this...like 2 minutes ago...so comment and tell me what u think.

Shadowy figures  
Screams of pain  
Of torture  
I follow them  
Listening to the agony that rings in the voices  
Why does no one else hear them  
Am I insane  
I don't think I am  
But then why  
When I reach out to these voices  
Everyone pulls back  
Afraid to be touched  
To be seen  
Do they really not hear them  
The anguish raging all around  
Or do they simply accept it  
Just something there  
Always hiding behind the smiles  
The laughs  
No...no they hear them  
I know they do  
But then why do they not help

I fall to my knees  
Covering my ears  
Shutting my eyes  
I try to drown them out  
I sing to myself  
Maybe I am crazy  
No one else hears them  
Feels them  
So...Am I really alone  
They will never try to help  
They will always pull away  
I suppose I am alone  
No matter how I try  
No matter what I do  
I am always the outkast  
The only one that listens  
The one that tries to forget  
But can't  
Lost in the screams  
In the pain

I shut myself down  
No more  
No more anything  
My feelings  
My mind  
All blank  
I will be myself  
Sheltered  
Cut off  
Let them see what I have become  
A shell of all that I once was  
Emptiness  
Let them fear me for something I can not control  
Let them mock and burn me  
I no longer care  
If they can enjoy their lives and ignore all the chaos  
They don't deserve my effort

I stand there  
Watching as the world passes me by  
Seeing the looks  
Hearing the laughs  
Who cares  
There will come a time when they are one of the voices  
A voice screaming out  
Calling for help  
Just like the others  
And when that time comes  
I will turn away  
Shut them out  
Refuse them the help that they themselves once refused to give

I will let them feel the terror  
The terror that they had once so easily ignored


End file.
